Secret lovers
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren and Sid are lovers.
1. Prologue

**rens-luvr:**Hey! This is my first Yaoi! It pairs RenXSid.

**POV. Ren**

I was at my friend, Marucho's birthday party. There was a really hot guy there. He looked a little bit like Wolverine. He came up to me. "Hey. Join the party shorty." he said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room. "The name is Sid." he added.

"I'm Ren. Ren Krawler." I replied. He smiled and sat me on the couch. Marucho opened a gift. It was the one from me. It was a blue shirt. It had the aquos symbol on the front. He smiled when he saw it. I was wearing the purple shirt with the darkus symbol on it that Marucho had given me for MY birthday.

"Thank you so much Ren. I love it!" he laughed. I smiled sheepishly. Sid's arm suddenly wrapped around my waist. It was strangely comforting.

"Come with me." he said. I nodded and followed him. He led me into my own room. Nobody had seemed to notice. He shut my door, locking it behind him. He then took his hirt off. Man, he has muscles. He is hot. He started removing my shirt. Before I knew what was happening, he had removed his pants along with mine.

"Sid...What are you doing?" I breathed. He bent me over the bed and entered into me. "AH! SID! Mn..." I cried. He grabbed my waist for a better grip. He thrusted into my body repeatedly. "Sid...more...AH!" I cried again. He thrusted in a little harder, causing me to cry out a little louder.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sid asked. I moaned loudly, announcing my own pleasure. He nipped at the nape of my neck before pulling out. He layed beside me and gathered me into his arms. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**rens-luvr:**Well. There is my prologue. REVIEW!

**Ren:**This is her FIRST yaoi. Please give her some inspiration. It will stop her annoying complaining and constant worrying about whether it will turn out good or not!


	2. Character Intro

**rens-luvr:**HEY! This is the Character Intro for Secret lovers.

**Character Introductions:**

**Ren Krawler: **

**Ren is a darkus brawler from Gundalia. He has a quick temper and has an interest in Sid.**

**Sid Arkale**

**Sid is a Pyrus battler from Gundalia. He can be impulsive, mean, and seems to have an interest in Ren.**

**Marucho Marukura:**

**Marucho is an Aquos battler from Earth. He is a genius, specializes in technology, and has been friends with Ren since they were small children.**

**Jesse Glenn**

**Jesse is a ventus brawler from Gundalia. He seems to think he is an actor, is a big fan of Shakespeare, and other poets.**

**Dan Kuso**

**Dan is a Pyrus battler from Earth. He is also the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, impulsive, full of hot air, and everyone calls him a hot head.**

**Shun Kazami**

**Shun is a Ventus brawler from Earth. He is a quick witted ninja who has an interest in Fabia Sheen. **

**Fabia Sheen**

**Fabia is a Haos battler from Neathia. She is the princess and has a particular liking for Shun Kazami.**

**Jake Vallory**

**Jake is a Subterra battler from Earth. He is the captain of the football team, the most Athletic out of all of his friends, and seems to take a liking to Alice Gehabicht.**

**Alice Gehabicht**

**Alice is a Darkus battler from Earth. She is a very shy, calm, is also very beautiful, and seems to get really shy around Jake Vallory.**


	3. A day together

**POV****.****Ren**

I was hanging out with Marucho when my cellphone went off. It was Sid. "Hey shorty. Want to hang out today?" he asked.

"Sure. Where at?" I asked. Sid said at his house. I said bye to Marucho and headed over there. Sid greeted me at the door and pulled me inside. I couldn't help laughing.

"Whats the rush?" I giggled. Sid pinned me to the wall and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He lifted me up and tossed me onto the couch and pulled the shades over the windows. He flipped me onto my stomach and started removing my jeans. "Wait...Sid. I didnt know you were planning on screwing me. Cant we just watch a movie...please?" I whimpered. To be honest, I was terrified. Last time, he got me off guard and it hurt. Im not letting it happen again.

"What? Why?" he asked. I explained that I was scared and that it hurt last time.

"I wasn't crying in pleasure. I was crying in pain. I should have told you sooner." I replied. He instantly had an irritated look on his face.

"Ren. I don't know if you understand. I need you. You are the first person I have EVER fucked. I love you Ren." he snapped. I could tell he felt betrayed.

"Sid. I feel the same. To be honest, I am scared." I replied. Sid's face softened and he became calm. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"How about this. I just got a new horror movie. Wanna watch it?" he asked. I nodded. I love horror movies. After he put it in, we sat down on the couch. I curled up in his arms, my head set on his chest. Suddenly, an image popped out of nowhere, causing me to jump. Sid laughed a little.

"Scared? Gonna piss yourself?" he joked. I glanced at him. He had a joking grin on his face.

"AM NOT! Just startled me a little." I replied, blushing, and casting my eyes down. Sid planted his lips on mine. His tongue dabbed at my lips. I opened my mouth, welcoming him. He pulled away to let me get a breath.

"How about that?" Sid asked. I became stiff, blushing madly. I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickling. I found myself planted on his lap, my hands on his chest. He flipped me onto my back. Then, there was a knock at the door. Thank God! Sid answered it. It was my mom. I instantly started crying for apparently no reason.

"What did you do to my little baby?" she demanded. She hugged me close to her body.

"He... He tried to fuck me." I sniffed. Mom glared at him. Sid flinched and backed away.

"Stay away from my little boy." she hissed. She was really protective of me.


End file.
